Once a Kittypet, Always a Warrior
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Sassy is an ordinary house cat who enjoys a comfortable life with her owners, relaxing in their home, safe from the harsh cold of the winter. But when she comes across strange forest cats who invite them to join their Clan, she abandons her relaxing life with her caring owners to become one of the fiercest warriors of the forest.
1. Prologue

**This book is dedicated to my cat, Sassy, who went missing two days ago. We miss you, Sassy.**

The dark gray-and-white she-cat prowled through the undergrowth, bending down into the hunter's crouch. A small, brown mouse nibbled on a nut not too far away from her location. The she-cat crawled slowly towards it, her belly pressed against the ground. The mouse still had no idea she was there.

The leaves rustled, and startled the mouse. It sprinted away, with the she-cat right on its tail. The she-cat nearly had the mouse, but not before she saw the jaws of the other cat clamp around the mouse's neck. It snarled at her, and she sped away, deprived of the delicious-tasting mouse.


	2. The Warriors' Offer

Sassy thrashed around in her owner's bed, clawing at the blankets that covered her. She groaned and shoved Sassy off of the bed. Sassy gave a haughty flick of her tail and left the bedroom.

Sassy was a gray she-cat with cream-coloured splotches on her coat. She had one sister, Chevy. They didn't look alike. While Sassy was gray and cream, Chevy was golden and white.

Chevy burst through the cat-flap. "Sassy, come on," she panted. "Cheddar escaped his Twolegs! Now you can teach him how to hunt. You promised, remember?"

Sassy sighed. "I suppose I did," she muttered.

All the cats of the neighbourhood agreed that Sassy was the best hunter. Though she never went into the wild to hunt, there were plenty of mice and birds within the neighbourhood itself. The homes of the owners were always infested with them.

Sassy and Chevy ventured out into the frosty chill of the morning. The cold, white stuff that fell on the ground, called snow, stuck to the she-cats' coat as they padded outside. Chevy licked it off of her chest.

"The sooner newleaf comes, the happier I'll be," Chevy muttered. "I've heard of early snow, but this is ridiculous!"

It had been snowing for several quarter-moons now. The sisters had remained inside for most of it. Seldom did they find mice now.

"I have a feeling that we should stay out today," said Sassy. "I hear that our owners are having company, and that they're going out for a while."

Chevy purred. "Great!" she exclaimed. "That means we'll have the whole house for ourselves."

"Chevy! Sassy!" Cheddar, the next-door-neighbours' tomcat, called. "I'm here, and I'm ready to hunt!"

"Good," said Sassy. "Let's go."

Sassy led them to a large field. A lone mockingbird pecked at the ground. It must not have migrated.

"It's injured," Chevy said. "This will make our job so much easier."

Sassy nodded in agreement. She dropped into the hunter's crouch. "Copy me," she told Cheddar.

Cheddar tried his best to copy what the sisters did. He was good, for a beginner. "Now, watch this," said Sassy. She sprang at the bird and trapped it with her claws. She bit its neck with her sharp teeth.

The bird fell limp. It was dead. She carried it back over to her friends and dropped it in front of them. "Try some," she suggested. "It's delicious." They devoured the bird.

"Yum." Cheddar licked his lips. "I could go for some more of that. I guess I'll have to find myself some and practice."

Sassy purred. "Why don't you do that?" she said. "Chevy will show you. I'm going to go for a walk."

Chevy nodded. "All right. Come on, Cheddar. Let's go find us another bird. I'm starving, too."

Sassy headed for the forest. She knew that she would find the mouse there. She headed for the undergrowth. Sure enough, there it was, gnawing on the nut from the dream.

She dropped into the hunter's crouch. She licked her lips. _Delicious mouse, here I come_, she thought.

She prepared to leap at it, but the leaves of the bushes rustled, startling the mouse. It sped away, and she didn't hesitate to take off after it. But, just like the dream, the other cat got it before she did.

"Stay off the mouse," the voice of the other cat hissed.

There was a voice of a second cat, a she-cat, that hadn't been in the dream. "Yeah," the voice added. "This is a ThunderClan mouse. You have no right to it."

"I've only come for a bite or two," Sassy protested.

The tom hissed. Before she could explain further, they started chasing after her. But, as Sassy ran, she decided she wouldn't be scared away so easily. Who did they think they were?

She turned and fought. Sassy and the tom rolled around in the grass, scratching and clawing at each other for a moment, before he suddenly released her.

"You _are_ a kittypet, aren't you?" he asked. Sassy didn't know what that meant, but she nodded. "Strange. I've never seen a kittypet fight like that. Where did you learn those moves?"

"Oh, we've got some pretty good fighters where I'm from." Sassy shrugged. "Their names are Princess and Cinnamon. I don't know where they're from, but they're really, really good fighters. Do you know them?"

"Not really," said the tom. "Hey, I'm Dustpaw, by the way. This is Sandpaw."

"Sassy," said the she-cat. "Don't blame me, it's a horrible name. My owners named me when they were young."

"Well, Sassy," Dustpaw said, purring on her name, "It was good meeting you."

"Dustpaw." A she-cat slithered majestically from the bushes. "Who have you found here?"

"This is Sassy, Bluestar," said Dustpaw. "We found her hunting on our territory. We were just going to chase her off."

"Before you had a little chat?" A black and silver striped tom padded from the bushes that Bluestar had come out of. "Dustpaw, you don't talk to the enemy."

"She's just a kittypet," Dustpaw protested. "How can she cause any harm?" "An intruder's an intruder, Dustpaw," said a white tom. "No matter who they are."

"However," said Bluestar, looking at Sassy. "This young she-cat is strange. I've never seen a kittypet turn and fight like she did. Still, young one, hunting on our territory was dangerous."

"I've only come for a mouse or two," said Sassy. "I'm sure there's enough to go around."

"There is never enough to go around!" Bluestar hissed. "We are in the thick of leaf-bare, where food is scare. We cannot afford to have kittypets stealing our food." There was fury in Bluestar's eyes. The praise was all gone. After a moment, she said, "How would you like to join our Clan? You would train alongside Dustpaw and Sandpaw. You could join the ranks of warriors alongside Darkstripe and Whitestorm."

"Me?" Sassy asked.

"You have the potential of a warrior," said Bluestar. "But be warned. If you decide to join us now, you cannot turn back. You must choose between your kittypet life and the life of a warrior. You cannot live with a paw in each world."

"Can I think about it?" Sassy asked.

"We will give you until sundown tomorrow," said Whitestorm. "At that time, you must return to us with your answer."

Sassy nodded. "I promise I'll think about it," she said. "Thank you." She nodded at them and took off for home.

"Sassy!" called Cheddar. "Sassy, what were you doing in the forest? You know that they're full of nasty, ferocious cats that will eat your entrails for breakfast."

"I met some of those cats," Sassy said, and explained her encounter with Bluestar, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Darkstripe, and Whitestorm.

"Don't go, Sassy, please don't," Cheddar begged of her. "Stay."

"I've already made up my mind, Cheddar," said Sassy. "I'm going to meet them tomorrow and tell them what I've decided."

Cheddar sighed. "I wish you wouldn't," said Cheddar. "I'll miss you." She nuzzled Cheddar.

"I'll miss you, too," she said. "Take care of Chevy for me."

She entered her house through the cat-flap and relaxed on the couch downstairs. She told Chevy her story. Chevy's reaction was the same as Cheddar's. But she'd already made up her mind. She was going to become a warrior.


	3. Silverpaw!

**WARNING: Slightly OOC Darkstripe. Will change once we arrive at around Rising Storm/A Dangerous Path. Then he will go back to normal. **

**Also, this is first a Darkstripe/OC romance, but it will eventually change to a Brambleclaw/OC romance. Gotta give Sassy someone to love while she waits for Brambleclaw to mature!**

The following evening, Sassy relaxed on her owner's comfortable bed for the last time. She rolled around on her back, feeling the warmth that she'd never feel again. She savored it all. But she knew where her heart lay. It wasn't here as a house cat. It was out in the wild, fighting alongside her soon-to-be friends and chasing mice and squirrels. She belonged in a free world. She needed freedom. And there was none here.

She looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. She arched her back in a stretch and unsheathed her claws, digging them into the sheets. She leaped off the bed and exited the room.

"Sassy, waited!" called Chevy. "Wait! Please don't go!" Her sister raced from the kitchen to where the gray she-cat stood, waiting to leave. "You can still stay. Whitestorm and Darkstripe will understand if you don't want to go. Please, Sassy. Don't leave me." Her sister's eyes filled with sadness.

"I must, Chevy," said Sassy. "It's where I belong, I can feel it. I want that life. I want to be free, free as a bird and have something to fight for. To _die_ for. I want to learn how to hunt and defend myself. I want what they have. And, while I can get a sense of it here, I can't get the whole thing. But I can, out there."

Sassy could feel the sadness and disappointment coming off of her sister in waves. "Please, Sassy," Chevy begged. "Stay with me. With us. Who will teach Cheddar how to hunt now?"

"You will," Sassy said. "You're just as good as I am. But I can't be late for Whitestorm and Darkstripe. I'm going to tell them my decision." She rubbed her head against her sister's. "Goodbye, my sister. Thank you. For everything." She turned and exited through the cat flap.

She hurried to the place where she'd met Whitestorm and Darkstripe yesterday. For a moment, she thought they weren't there. But then, they emerged from the trees. The white warrior, followed by the dark, silver-striped tabby one.

"You came," Whitestorm said, surprise evident in his mew.

"Whitestorm was convinced you would not," Darkstripe purred. "Are you ready?" Sassy nodded. "Follow us, and keep up. Don't get lost."

"If I do, it'll be your fault," Sassy muttered, so low that the warriors could not hear her. Without another word, Darkstripe and Whitestorm pelted away into the trees. Sassy followed quickly after them.

Suddenly, the warriors slowed to a halt. "Quiet," said Whitestorm. "We must walk from here."

"Why?" Sassy whispered.

"We are approaching the WindClan border," said Darkstripe. "Since they were driven out, ShadowClan and RiverClan have been hunting on their territory. They're not good rabbit-chasers, though." He purred with satisfaction.

"As they shouldn't be," Whitestorm agreed. "RiverClan only eats fish."

Sassy shook her head in disgust. "What cat would like fish?" she muttered. Darkstripe looked at her in amusement.

"I see you've already the mind of a Clan cat," he joked.

Sassy felt warm at the tabby warrior's praise.

"Come, let's get to camp before the sun sets," Whitestorm said. "It's best we don't get caught out here after dark. It isn't safe."

Sassy nodded. "Okay."

They hurried the rest of the way to the camp. "Be wary," said Whitestorm. "While most ThunderClan cats are friendly, there are a few who have a prejudice against kittypets. You're lucky Darkstripe seems to like you. He's not like this with all kittypets."

Sassy was confused. "You'll see what he means," said Darkstripe. The gray she-cat nodded.

They entered the camp. Cats young and old, strong and weak, tabby, black, white, and tortoiseshell were everywhere.

"She came," said Bluestar from a little ways away.

"Whitestorm was convinced she would not," said Darkstripe, with an amused glance at the former kittypet.

"I will announce her arrival to the Clan," Bluestar said. She leaped onto a large rock and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Small cats emerged from a clump of ferns beside a tree stump. "That is the apprentices' den, where you'll sleep tonight," Darkstripe explained. "Most of the apprentices are friendly, though I'm not sure how they'll react to another kittypet sleeping amongst them."

Sassy shrugged. "If they don't like me, they can go and eat dirt."

"I have found this young she-cat who is willing to become a ThunderClan apprentice," Bluestar began.

"Lucky to become an apprentice!" called a pale tabby tom. "Is ThunderClan really going to allow another kittypet to join its ranks?" He stared menacingly at a ginger tom with a brilliant orange pelt.

"That's Longtail," said Darkstripe. "He senses your fear. They all do. You must prove to them that you're not afraid."

Sassy knew what she had to do. While Longtail studied her, she prepared to attack. She lunged at him, completely unprecedented. The tom and the she-cat began to fight. They rolled around on the ground, hissing and spitting, clawing at each other until Bluestar yowled, "Stop!" The two fell apart, and Sassy jumped back to stand beside Darkstripe. "This young she-cat has proven herself. She will join ThunderClan and train alongside Sandpaw and Dustpaw."

Sassy felt a sense of pride. "Step forward." She padded forward nervously. "This young kittypet is ready to receive her apprentice name. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Silverpaw."

Darkstripe nodded at her. "Darkstripe." Silverpaw was confused. "This will be your first apprentice. You have much courage and wisdom, and I trust you to pass on this and your knowledge along to Silverpaw."

Darkstripe and Silverpaw touched noses briefly. "Welcome, Silverpaw, to ThunderClan," said Bluestar. The ginger tom whose name she didn't know led the cheer in welcoming her.

"Go and find a nest in the apprentices' den," said Darkstripe. "Then we'll begin your training. Sandpaw will find you an empty spot."

A dark ginger apprentice stalked forward. "Come on," she snapped. They found her a nest in the corner of the den. "Now go. Darkstripe will be waiting for you."

As Silverpaw left the den, she felt that familiar sense of pride. She was going to be a warrior! With Darkstripe as her mentor, she would become one of the most fierce warriors in the forest. One day, she'd be the greatest warrior ever.


	4. Tigerclaw's Decision

Silverpaw bounded after her mentor out of the camp. "We'll tour the territory, and then I'll show you how to hunt," the dark tabby decided.

"I already _know _how to hunt!" Silverpaw bragged.

"Really?" Darkstripe seemed impressed. "Show me." Silverpaw was happy to.

She spotted a mouse not too far off, and crept towards it. She dropped into the hunter's crouch. The mouse had no idea she was there. She leaped at the tiny creature and pounced on him before he could escape. She killed it with one swift blow to its spine.

"Well done," Darkstripe said. "There's not many kittypets who can do that."

"I'm not a kittypet anymore," Silverpaw reminded him. "What did Whitestorm mean when he said that I was lucky that you seemed to like me, and that you weren't like this with all kittypets?"

"Did you see a ginger tom at the ceremony?" Darkstripe asked. "That's Fireheart. He's one of the Clan's newest warriors. But he used to be a kittypet. I don't trust him."

"That's all that Whitestorm meant?" Silverpaw asked. "He seemed to mean something else."

"Whitestorm's words are never clear," said Darkstripe. "He's old and confused."

"He didn't seem too confused to me," said Silverpaw. "Are you sure he didn't mean something else?" She stared at him judgingly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," said Darkstripe. "He always talks as if words have a meaning that's different than the meaning they're supposed to have."

Silverpaw nodded. "Sorry. I was just curious."

"It's okay," Darkstripe assured her. "Now, let's see if we can't get around the whole territory before moonhigh."

"Okay!" Silverpaw's excitement came back to her. "Lead the way!"

Mentor and apprentice started off on their tour again.

* * *

Little did they know that two figures were watching them from the shadows. One was menacing and one was not. It was Tigerclaw, the fiercest warrior in all of ThunderClan. He was accompanied by Longtail. Tigerclaw watched them with a snarl on his face.

"Look at him," he hissed to Longtail. "Fraternizing with that kittypet."

"She beat me," said Longtail, licking his paw. "I still have wounds from it. Along with some missing clumps of fur."

"Where in the name of StarClan did she learn those fighting skills?" the silver tabby tom wondered.

"Wherever she did, it wasn't here," said Tigerclaw. "She doesn't belong here. Neither does Fireheart. Kittypets don't belong in the Clan. I always told Bluestar that she was wrong to allow kittypets to join the Clan. First with Fireheart, now with this apprentice."

"Darkstripe seems different around her," Longtail commented. "Like Fireheart when he talks of Spottedleaf."

"You're not suggesting that you think Darkstripe _likes_ her, do you?" Tigerclaw snapped.

"What else could it be?" Longtail asked, knowing that there was more to the word _like_ than Tigerclaw had said. "Look at them. He's obviously not himself."

"I can see that just as clearly, you mouse-brain," Tigerclaw snarled. "One thing's for sure, though. Silverpaw better watch out. She better leave him alone. He doesn't need her. And he can't have her."

That was a comment that Tigerclaw would make sure the tom and the she-cat upheld for the rest of their lives. No matter how long they were.


	5. Threat and a Fight

The tom and the she-cat exploring the territory were now approaching the RiverClan border. Darkstripe paused, sniffing the air.

"We're okay," he decided. "Keep going."

"What's wrong?" Silverpaw asked.

"It's RiverClan," said Darkstripe. "I swear, they're getting closer to crossing the border every day."

"What's so bad about that?" Silverpaw demanded. "Why do you even have borders in the first place? Can't you all just share one territory and help each other? It would be so much easier!"

"_What's so bad about crossing the borders_?" a scathing, mimicking voice snarled from the trees. "Oh, I don't know, they might steal prey? Hurt our cats? Start a fight?"

Darkstripe groaned. "Tigerclaw."

"What are you doing, Darkstripe?" Tigerclaw asked. "Bluestar wants me to tell you that you're going to be on a patrol with her, Runningwind, and Longtail. She wants you back at the camp, now."

"In case you haven't noticed, Tigerclaw, I'm giving my apprentice a tour of the territory, and I'm unable to go on patrol at the moment. Couldn't Bluestar find some other cat?" asked Darkstripe. "Besides, shouldn't Longtail be training Swiftpaw?"

"Are you going to answer my questions with more questions?" Tigerclaw snapped. "And I'm the deputy. You obey my orders. Now _go_."

"But what about Silverpaw?" Darkstripe demanded.

"I'll show her the rest of the way around the territory," Tigerclaw said. "Go. Bluestar is waiting."

Silverpaw gulped as Darkstripe headed for the camp.

"You can come out now," said Tigerclaw.

Longtail emerged from the bushes. He snarled menacingly at the brand-new apprentice. She backed away slowly.

"Listen," said Tigerclaw.

"I'm listening," said Silverpaw. Her voice faltered. This couldn't be good.

"Now, Darkstripe is a warrior," Tigerclaw hissed. "You know that, right? That's what he has to focus on being, not on spending time with a pathetic kittypet like you."

"I'm not pathetic!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "I can fight, and I'll fight you!"

"Sure, if you want to get killed," Tigerclaw snapped. "But do not ignore my warning. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Darkstripe. He needs to be a loyal, strong warrior. The only thing getting in the way of that is you. And if you prevent that from happening, I'll get rid of you!"

"You wouldn't!" Silverpaw stammered.

"Oh yes, I would," said Tigerclaw.

"He means it," Longtail agreed.

Silverpaw let out a squeak of fright. Tigerclaw hissed at her. "Run away, little kittypet," he hissed.

"I'm not little!" Silverpaw squeaked.

That was it. He couldn't insult her like that! Silverpaw attacked. The tabby warrior and the silver apprentice fought on the ground.

"Bluestar doesn't want me for-" Darkstripe never got a chance to finish his statement when he arrived, for he arrived to a fight. "What in the name of StarClan are you _doing_? She's just an apprentice?" He ripped Tigerclaw off of Silverpaw's back.

"He insulted me, and he threatened me!" Silverpaw panted.

Darkstripe glared at Tigerclaw, slashing his side with his claws. "Stay away from her," he hissed. "Those wounds look deep. Why don't you go see Yellowfang?"

"What if he tries to hurt me again?" Silverpaw asked.

"I won't let him hurt you," Darkstripe promised her, "Ever."

The dark warrior would make sure of that. If Tigerclaw laid one claw on her, he'd give him a clawing he'd never forget.


	6. Yellowfang

Silverpaw, despite her fury with Tigerclaw, was filled with adrenaline as Darkstripe showed her back to camp. They crossed the clearing and entered the medicine den.

"Who's there?" Yellowfang, the medicine cat, snapped. "Oh, it's you. What did you do now?"

"It wasn't me," Darkstripe said. "There was a border skirmish near Sunningrocks. I escaped easily, but I can't say the same for Silverpaw. Maybe you could take a look at her wounds?" He lied very easily, Silverpaw noticed.

"RiverClan!" Yellowfang snarled. "Those fish-hearts! Can't they keep to their own territory?"

"They wouldn't before and they won't now," said Darkstripe. "They can't seem to accept the fact that we own Sunningrocks now."

"Evidently not," Yellowfang agreed. "Let me take a look at those scratches."

Yellowfang took a close look at Silverpaw's pelt. "I think you'll be just fine with cobwebs, comfrey, and dock."

Yellowfang brought the herbs out of the store and applied them to the wounds. "What were you thinking, letting an untrained apprentice get into a fight like that?" the medicine cat asked Darkstripe.

"She wouldn't leave," Darkstripe said. "I told her to go, but I apparently have a _very_ stubborn apprentice."

"I didn't want him to have to fight on his own!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "Besides, I thought I had skill. Back where I came from, I already had training."

"Really?" Yellowfang asked. "What kittypet knows how to fight?"

"My friends." Silverpaw didn't want to give away the identities of her old friends. "They're great fighters."

"Silverpaw has the makings of a great warrior," Darkstripe added. "I've never seen battle moves like those come from a kittypet. And she can already hunt. She's great at it, too."

Silverpaw felt warm at her mentor's praise. He really believed in her.

"I think you'll be fine with a good night's rest," said Yellowfang. "Off to the apprentice's den you go."

Silverpaw dipped her head to the snappish medicine cat. "Thank you."

"Get some rest," said Darkstripe. "Tomorrow I'll give you battle training."

Silverpaw's green eyes shimmered with excitement. She was going to learn how to fight like a warrior! She couldn't wait. Darkstripe would be surprised at her fighting skills. He'd be so impressed.

"Hello!" Silverpaw said to Sandpaw brightly as she settled into her nest.

"What happened to you?" asked Sandpaw. "I could smell you coming from a fox-length away, all those herbs on you!"

"Darkstripe and I got into a fight with RiverClan," Silverpaw announced proudly. "I have my first battle scars!" She showed them off to the rude apprentice.

"Well, then." That was all Sandpaw had to say? Silverpaw's heart sunk. She thought the light ginger apprenticed would be more impressed than that.

Whatever. Tomorrow, she'd show Sandpaw just how great of a fighter she was.


	7. Battle Training

Silverpaw woke the next day, groggy with sleep. The apprentices' den was empty. Dustpaw's nest had only just been left, from the scent of things, and Sandpaw had gone long ago.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled. "This sunrise, we gather to name two new apprentices. Come forward, you two." Fireheart and a fluffy gray warrior whose name Silverpaw didn't know sat beneath the Highrock when Silverpaw emerged from the den and sat beneath the rock. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cinderpaw.

"Cinderpaw!" the dark gray she-cat breathed.

Bluestar purred with amusement. "Fireheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Cinderpaw's training. You are fortunate, Fireheart, to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything I have taught you to this young apprentice and share with her the skills you learned from Lionheart and Tigerclaw."

A cloud of sadness filled Fireheart's gaze when Lionheart's name was mentioned. What had happened to him?

"And this apprentice will be known as Brackenpaw," Bluestar continued. "Graystripe, you will train Brackenpaw. Our lost friend Lionheart was your mentor. I hope that your skill and wisdom will pass through you to your new apprentice."

Darkstripe stared at Bluestar, his eyes filled with a mixture of disbelief and fury. He clearly wasn't happy with Bluestar's choice of a mentor for the new apprentices.

"Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw!" Silverpaw called, along with the rest of the Clan.

She bounded up to the new apprentices. "Hi, I'm Silverpaw!" she exclaimed to Cinderpaw. "Come with me, we'll find you nests in the apprentices' den. And then Darkstripe is going to teach me how to fight!"

Darkstripe watched her warmly as she led the Clan's newest apprentices to the den she shared with Sandpaw and Dustpaw.

"There's some unused nests here," said Silverpaw.

"Why do you smell like Twolegplace?" asked Brackenpaw. Silverpaw bit back a stinging retort. She knew the newly-appointed apprentice was just curious.

"I used to be a kittypet," Silverpaw explained, "But I'm Darkstripe's apprentice now. I joined the Clan yesterday."

"Welcome," said Cinderpaw. "Hey, I saw your apprentice ceremony! You're Silverpaw, right? You fought Longtail."

"I did," Silverpaw confirmed proudly. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go. Darkstripe is waiting for me for battle training."

"Come along," said Darkstripe. "We'll head to the sandy hollow. It's where the apprentices train."

Silverpaw padded alongside her mentor. They reached the sandy hollow.

"The first move I'm going to show you is called the lightning strike," said Darkstripe. "It's a uniquely ThunderClan move. Lunge at me and aim for my ears. They'll bleed easy in battle, but keep your claws sheathed while training. As quickly as you attack, retreat. Do this until your enemy thinks they're outnumbered, and retreats."

Silverpaw studied Darkstripe. "I'm waiting," he said impatiently.

She waited until Darkstripe's guard was completely down. Then she lunged. She aimed for her mentor's ears, like he'd told her to. Then she retreated.

She waited a few heartbeats and lunged again. She repeated this until Darkstripe announced, "Well, if I was a ShadowClan warrior, I wouldn't fancy meeting you!"

Silverpaw purred. "Can I show you some of my moves?"

"Kittypet moves?" Darkstripe blurted out. His comment stung. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Well, it requires two cats," Silverpaw admitted. "Cinnamon, my friend, calls it the double attack."

"There's Sandpaw and Whitestorm," said Darkstripe. "Why don't you show them?" Without waiting for a reply, Darkstripe called to the white warrior.

"Yes, Darkstripe?" asked Whitestorm.

"Silverpaw has a move she wants to show us, but it requires two cats, and we'd like Sandpaw to join us," Darkstripe explained.

"Of course," said Whitestorm.

"Well, one of the cats distracts the cat they're attacking," said Silverpaw. "They attack away from the warrior's soft spot. The other cat attacks from behind and gets the warrior's soft spot. They should be caught completely off guard."

"Let's try it!" said Darkstripe. "It sounds interesting."

Sandpaw distracted the tabby warrior. Silverpaw attacked from behind, aiming at the soft spot of a normal cat, which was Darkstripe's also. He crouched on the ground, looking defeated.

"That's quite useful," he commented. "We'll have to remember that for the future."

Silverpaw purred. "You've both done well today," said Whitestorm. Go get a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile. You've earned it."

"Thank you," said Silverpaw.

The two apprentices raced back to camp and chose something to eat. They ate alongside Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, and Dustpaw.

Silverpaw couldn't hold back her excitement. She was one step closer to becoming the best ThunderClan warrior ever.


	8. A Warrior at Last

**All right, Sassy/Silverpaw is back! She's home and she is AWESOME! I am so glad to have her back, and this chapter (aka the whole story) is dedicated to her. Also thanks to Wishheart01 for her awesome use of Silverpaw in her story, "Dawn and Dark." If you haven't read it yet, you TOTALLY should. It's so cool. **

Silverpaw nipped at a mouse early in the morning. It was just after dawn, but the sun was high in the sky. It warmed her fur. She noticed a few warriors slide out of the warriors' den. It was amazing to think that in just a short time, she'd be sleeping there, too.

"Great day for hunting!" Silverpaw called to Willowpelt.

"Yes, it is," the pretty tabby warrior replied. "And a good thing, too. We're the hunting patrol."

Silverpaw purred. "I can tell. Good luck!"

The camp was empty, except for a few warriors. Darkstripe was amongst them. There was something foul about the air that Silverpaw didn't like. She wondered if it was legit or if it was just worry.

"Attack!" Cloudpaw yowled, bursting into camp. "Attack! The rogues are coming!"

"Great StarClan, Cloudpaw, what's the matter?" Darkstripe hissed. Silverpaw was amused at Darkstripe's refusal to believe the pure white apprentice.

But Darkstripe surely believed Cloudpaw when he was bowled over by a large white tom with jet-black paws. The two cats scuffled on the ground before the tom abandoned Darkstripe... and moved to attack a smaller enemy.

Silverpaw was thankful she'd been on guard. She battled against the heavy tom. She recognized him as Blackfoot, the former ShadowClan deputy. And now he was attacking her! How in StarClan could she survive this battle? All she could do was pray.

The remaining cats of the Clan flung themselves into battle. Fireheart was amongst them. He noticed the gray-and-cream apprentice and ripped the former ShadowClan deputy off of her back.

"Thanks!" Silverpaw called to Fireheart.

But she couldn't be done and relieved yet. More rogues were pouring into camp, and the Clan was outnumbered. A screech from Bluestar's den alerted Fireheart, and he raced to the Highrock, where Bluestar had her den.

"Silverpaw!" Darkstripe called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine." Silverpaw took a moment to examine herself. "No scratches... fine."

Darkstripe purred. "Come on. We've got to help the others."

The dark tabby rubbed his head against Silverpaw's, and together mentor and apprentice flung themselves into battle. Silverpaw battled with a large silver tabby. The tom was a good fighter. There was a screech from the nursery. The kits! Silverpaw turned her head and raced for the den.

She pulled a brown-and-white tom from the entrance, his snarling face no longer frightening the kits. She gave him a not-so-friendly cuff around the ear with claws unsheathed. She scratched his ears and clawed his back. Silverpaw was a good match for this tom. He slashed his claws across her back.

"Retreat!" called Blackfoot. "Retreat!"

The tom let go of Silverpaw's back and raced off to join his friends. "Run and hide, cowards!" Silverpaw called after them. And she abruptly collapsed on the ground under the pain of her back wounds.

"Silverpaw!" Darkstripe exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Obviously not, mouse-brain." The gray-and-cream apprentice hauled herself to her feet and leaned on Darkstripe as she walked to the medicine den.

Yellowfang gave her medicine for her wounds and told her to get a good night's rest.

Not long after, Bluestar called a Clan meeting. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Silverpaw took a seat beside Darkstripe. "I have been informed by Fireheart that we have been betrayed from within. Tigerclaw, Fireheart tells me that you planned the attack with the rogues. And that we now have the true story behind Redtail's death. Fireheart?"

"I have word from a source that it was not Oakheart, but Tigerclaw, who murdered Redtail that morning at Sunningrocks. Redtail was murdered in order for Tigerclaw to become deputy. But when Lionheart became deputy, he was furious," Fireheart explained. "When Lionheart died of his wounds, you know he became deputy. But that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to be leader. So he recently tried to kill Bluestar."

"Kill _Bluestar_!" Silverpaw gasped, so low that none of the others heard her.

"He also planned the attack with the rogues alongside Brokentail, and led them into our territory," Fireheart finished.

There was a shocked gasp from the Clan. "Tigerclaw, you are hereby banished from the Clan," said Bluestar. "From now on, you will be treated as an enemy if seen on our territory. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I do, actually," said Tigerclaw. "You'd better keep your eyes open. Keep your ears perked. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crow-food. Now, is there anyone who would like to join me?"

Silverpaw was shocked. Did he really just say that?

"Darkstripe?" Tigerclaw glanced at Silverpaw's mentor. "Longtail? Dustpelt?"

"No, thank you," said Longtail. "You betrayed the Clan. I'd never join you."

"You expect me to join you after what you did?" Dustpelt snarled. "You're crazy."

"No, Tigerclaw," said Darkstripe, though he looked almost... reluctant. "I'm sorry, but I can't trust someone who would betray his Clan."

"Well done," Silverpaw murmured to him. Darkstripe shot her a look of affection. Tigerclaw glared at her.

Tigerclaw then left the Clan alone.

"I have one more happier ceremony to perform," said Bluestar. "I want to make a new warrior. I was informed that this apprentice fought bravely in the battle, and I can think of no better time for her to receive her warrior name. Silverpaw, step forward."

Silverpaw was shocked. She hadn't expected her warrior ceremony to come so soon. Darkstripe gazed proudly at her. Had he been in on this?

"From this day forward, she will be known as Silverstep. StarClan honors your loyalty and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," said Bluestar.

"Silverstep!" Darkstripe led the cheer.

"Silverstep sits her warrior vigil tonight while we sleep," Bluestar finished.

Silverstep's tail curled with pleasure, and she rubbed cheeks with Darkstripe. Something told her that they were more than just mentor and apprentice now.


End file.
